High Templar
Summary The High Templar are powerful psionic Protoss warriors. Instead of enduring the standard physical training of a Protoss warrior, the High Templar are instead taught to hone their psionic power. The High Templar do not embrace the fury of battle that Zealots rely on, instead maintaining a calm disposition and air of stoicism even if the heat of combat. Due to their mental and psionic training, the High Templar possess a wide array of extremely potent abilities while choosing to forgo standard weaponry. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: High Templar Origin: StarCraft Gender: Male or Female Age: Varies Classification: Alien, Protoss, Psionic, Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Telepathy (Stronger pre-Khala separation), Precognition (Stronger pre-Khala separation), Telekinesis, Forcefield Projection, Durability Negation via Psionic Storm, Matter Manipulation on an atomic level via Psionic Storm, Mind Manipulation (Can destroy minds with Psionic Storm or probe neural networks to break them apart), Illusion Creation (Can create illusionary copies of others), Fusionism (Can sacrifice its body and mind to combine with another Templar, becoming the being of raw energy known as the Archon) Attack Potency: Building level (Capable of vaporizing Zerglings) Speed: Superhuman (Can keep pace with Zerglings in combat) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Building level (Protoss shields are powered by their psionic powers) Stamina: Varies. High Templar can fight for long periods of time, but extensive use of their power, especially their more powerful techniques, can drain them very quickly. Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Light Protoss Power Suit, Psionic Forcefield Emitter Intelligence: Very high. Extraordinarily high with Khala (Able to access the knowledge, wisdom, and training of all their ancestors within the Khala) Weaknesses: Due to the focus on their psionic training, they lack skill with psi blades or any conventional weapon, and often choose to not carry any weapons into battle. Once their powers have been exhausted, they are helpless. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Psionic Bolt:' Fires a near-instant blast of psionic energy towards a target. *'Psionic Lightning:' Emits a short-range burst of psionic power that can incinerate and/or electrocute targets. *'Hallucination:' Creates two illusionary duplicates of a target. *'Feedback:' The High Templar are able to manipulate psionic energy and other energy like energy fueling machines wherever it is, even inside of another living being. By grasping the energy within another, they can trigger a violent chain reaction, ripping the energy from them. Not only does this leave the target powerless, but it also hurts the enemy in the process; the more energy the target has, the more damage it does. If done against a sufficiently powerful opponent, it will likely kill them outright. *'Psionic Storm:' One of the strongest attacks that a High Templar can learn, an Elite High Templar can create disturbances in psionic energies in a target location, tearing them into a vicious storm. This storm attacks almost every aspect of an enemy, from mind, to body, to armor; it can quickly rip even a durable enemy apart from its core. *'Archon Warp:' When two Templar are present, the two have the ability to combine themselves into a devastating Archon. This effectively completely erases both participants, leaving a combined personality sustained by raw energy and violent emotion in their place. Others Notable Victories: Kylo Ren (Star Wars) Kylo Ren's Profile (Speed was equalized and they fought for 2 matches with the first round restricting the use of the High Templar's Feedback ability while the 2nd round allowed it.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Aliens Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:StarCraft Category:Forcefield Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Precognition Users Category:Blizzard Category:Tier 8 Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users